Recurrent ocular herpes simplex virus infection of the corneal stroma is one of the leading causes of blindness in this country. However, the role for virus-induced immunopathology in herpes simplex keratitis and uveitis has not been delineated. The long term goal of our research program is to achieve a clear understanding of the immunologic mechanism which might be involved in the pathogenesis and recovery in ocular herpes virus infection, so that a rationale to therapy can be established. Our immediate approach is to investigate three mechanisms of immunopathology--hypersensitivity, immune complex formation, and autosensitization--which may play important roles in recurrent herpes infection in the eye in order to construct an integrated model for the pathogenesis of corneal inflammation.